Takboyr
Takboyr was an Agori of the Sand Tribe, who lived on Terra Magna. History Takboyr lived like a normal Sand Agori, until the Sand Tribe was offered to take part of an experiment by the Great Beings, resulting in them devolving, walking on four legs, and having stinger tails. Takboyr, however, left and lived on his own in the wastelands of Bara Magna. After some time, he left for the jungle village of Tesara. But he was not welcomed here, and continued to the White Quartz Mountains, where he lived for some time. Later, he continued to the Great Jungle, Bota Magna. He avoided the Jungle Tribe, but soon came across another tribe where he was welcomed. There, he become friends with the warrior Telluris. After a while, he left for the Northern Frost, but soon turned east because of the cold. He reached the Great Volcano, where he lived for a while. After some time, he went south, and visited his old village. More Info to be added When the Shattering occurred, he was on the piece which ended up on Terra Magna. He wasn't accepted into the Agori community, as he was the only Sand Agori. At first, he lived with the Vorox, but later left for the Great Mountains, longing for adventures. One day, he was so tired and cold, that he just dropped unconscious in the snow. He was found by Icus, who nursed him until he could leave. However, they had become close friends and often met. He had been following the Bone Hunter Dekru for some days, when he understood that the Bone Hunter was hunting the Agori Betak. Despite that Takboyr had not yet forgiven the Agori, he decided to help her. He sneaked up behind her, and told her not to move, or make any sound. However, it was too late. Dekru had already seen her. In the fight that took place, Betak was knocked unconscious very fast, and Takboyr soon had to flee. After some time, he was starving. He couldn't survive without food, and was getting desperate. A bush with poisonous berries caught his attention, and he ate them at once. The poison worked fast, causing him to have throw-up, and then he fell unconscious. He was found by Icus, who nursed him until he was healthy enough to leave. He soon found Aterius, who was nearly completely buried in an avalanche. Aterius told him to help Betak, and then fell unconscious. Takboyr hurried back to Icus, and they both save Betak. Later, he and Icus told them that the Bone Hunters, Dekru and Fima, had been sighted. They decided that Takboyr would lead the two Agori to a ruined village near the Great Sea. Icus followed them a first, but turned back when they passed a frozen river. The three Agori continued, and at last stopped for the night. After a while, however, they noticed that Betak was missing. Appearances *Mysteries of Terra Magna *Chronicles of Takboyr Category:Agori Category:Zesk Category:Terra Magna